Siete días para conquistarte
by TaniaC
Summary: Todos los días desde la cafetería, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome a la distancia, no la conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ahora él se había propuesto conquistarla, el reto es hacerlo en siete días. ¿Qué es lo que hará?
1. Día uno

**Siete días para conquistarte**

Todos los días desde la cafetería, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome a la distancia, no la conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ahora él se había propuesto conquistarla, el reto es hacerlo en siete días. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

**Día uno. **

¿Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que la conocí?, recuerdo haberla visto por primera vez pasar por el pequeño parquecillo del centro. Con sus ojos marrón y su cabello azabache con pequeñas puntas onduladas en los extremos, su esbelta figura torneada, me pareció bonita, sin embargo, nada especial. Después, casualmente, me la encontraba continuamente cuando salía a comer, de esa forma descubrí que estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio. Siempre estaba con sus amigas y, sin darme cuenta, comencé a fijarme en todo lo que hacía, sus movimientos delicados pero expresivos. Todos los gestos en su rostro, la alegría por cosas simples, el estrés de sus exámenes, la sorpresa, el fastidio, el enojo y un día la vi llorar, fue una imagen impactante para mis ojos, ver sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y tocar su pecho, no supe porque, no supe y me maldije mentalmente por no poder hacer nada por consolarla. No sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sentía que la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

¿Debía acercármele? me preguntaba constantemente cuando estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre en la cafetería frente al McDonald's donde ella siempre iba a comer. Un día más estaba esperando en ese lugar, a veces hasta olvidaba tomar mi café cuando me quedaba embelezado observándola, sin embargo no llegó en esa ocasión. Ella nunca había faltado a esa cita secreta de la que solo yo era conciente, y ahora sentía como si me hubiera plantado, dejándome esperándola... ¡que tontería! cuando éramos absolutamente nada el uno del otro. La simple idea de la verdad fue como una cachetada con guante blanco asestada en mi mejilla hiriendo mi orgullo. Y es que ¡me había convertido en un voyeur! observando a una muchachita desde mi escondite, tal como los leones cazan a los ciervos: ella era el ciervo. Solo observándola, casi acechándola, sin atacar, ¿cuándo iba yo a atacar?. Era un verdadero cobarde, me acusé, cuando me vi desprovisto del valor para abordarla.

Al día siguiente, asistí e mi cita diaria, la verdad es que estaba temeroso de que ella no volviera a ir, de no volver a verla ¿y si me había descubierto?, pensaría que soy un depravado, un acosador. La idea se me antojó demasiado risible y desagradable a la vez, ella mirándome de esa forma ¡por todos los cielos! debía terminar con esto inmediatamente. Entonces llegó una vez más, brindándome paz con su sola presencia e imagen, pero pronto mi mundo se vino abajo cuando ella estaba acompañada no precisamente por sus amigas de siempre. Escuché un crujido, eran mis dientes que chocaron cuando tensé la mandíbula, y mis uñas se enterraron en mi palma casi atravesándomela, pero yo no sentí dolor por esa acción, ni tampoco cuando pase un sorbo del café hirviendo que humeaba en mi taza. Yo estaba totalmente desencajado, ¿y como no? ella estaba acompañada de un muchacho, no podría decir que es atractivo cuando lo consideré mi rival inmediatamente. Era mucho más alto que ella, pero no más alto que yo. Un cabello castaño claro casi rojizo recogido en una coleta alta con esos ojos azules enmarcando su fea cara. Sentí unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlo, y si esa pared de cristal no hubiera estado interpuesta, seguramente lo habría hecho. En ese momento decidí que yo debía hacer algo, no quería ser más un espectador en la vida de aquella chica.

Esa noche no pude pegar un ojo, pensando en el rechazo que podría recibir ¿y si me veía como un viejo? digo, no es que lo fuera, apenas tenía treinta, pero seguramente yo le llevaba por lo menos unos ocho o nueve años, era una diferencia notable. Yo ya sabía andar en bicicleta cuando a ella apenas le cambiaban los pañales. De pronto me sentí como un adolescente inexperto: temeroso e inseguro. ¡Vaya idiotez! era yo Inuyasha Taisho, las mujeres van tras de mi y no viceversa, era a mi a quien rogaban, al que buscaban, ¿por qué ahora esa actitud tan perdedora?. De pronto, con esos pensamientos altaneros con respecto a las mujeres, me sentí como mi viejo amigo Miroku, todo un casanova, solo que a él no le importaba ir por cualquiera a la que le hubiera echado el ojo. Suspiré. Estaba haciendo un lío de todo esto, cuando lo único en lo que debía concentrarme era en una cosa: conquistar a la chica de cabello azabache.

Estaba nublado, llovería, según el informe climático en el noticiero. Fui preparado con mi paraguas esperando y rogando que ella no llevara uno. El primer paso era tener un encuentro cercano y encontrar la oportunidad para hablarle; así que cuando salí del trabajo me dirigí automáticamente al lugar donde acudía a almorzar su no tan nutritiva comida después de la escuela. Recordé su compañía del día anterior y esperaba que esta vez fuera con sus habituales amigas, por lo menos, o me vería sumamente idiota al tratar de cortejarla con su amiguito ese junto a ella. Esperé unos diez minutos a lo sumo, cuando entonces apareció y una sonrisa surco mis labios, parecía como si el destino estuviese de mi lado, porque esta vez no solo no iba con aquel fulano, si no que venía totalmente sola, como si viniera a encontrarse conmigo. Perfecto. Me levanté prontamente de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia la caja justo tras ella, escuché su orden y pedí lo mismo: una hamburguesa sencilla y un refresco grande de cola.

–¿Algo más, señor? –preguntó afable la empleada a lo que negué sin mucha atención.

Estaba aún planeando la manera de hablarle cuando encontré mi oportunidad en el momento en que se le cayó su cambio. De inmediato me agaché, lo recogí y me tope con sus ojos achocolatados clavados en mi, más cerca de lo que jamás los había visto antes, unas lagunas más hermosas de lo que pensaba y de pronto, por un momento, estuve a punto de sucumbir ante la divagación de la bobería si es que ella no hubiera musitado un tenue "gracias"  
–No hay de que...  
–Kagome, Kagome Higurashi –se presentó, y yo me encargué de grabar su nombre meticulosamente en mi memoria.  
–No hay de que, Kagome  
La vi fruncir un instante y de pronto golpeó con su puño ligeramente la palma de su mano como cayendo en cuenta de algo.  
–¿No nos conocemos de algún sitio?  
Tragué saliva apenas ante su acertada deducción, bueno, quizá ella no estaba tan pendiente de mi como yo de ella, no era del todo mentira eso de que nos conocíamos de otro lado.  
–No lo creo, quizás nos hayamos topado ya por otro sitio...  
–En serio...–meditó un instante –¡ah! tu eres aquel hombre que siempre está en la cafetería de enfrente.  
Me sorprendió en ese instante, también se había percatado de mi presencia, obviamente no como yo de ella, pero me reconocía y se había tomado la molestia de fijarse en mí y recordarme, eso me daba gran ventaja para poder abordarla y me sentí más relajado entonces.  
–¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo! –exclamé –, es verdad, yo siempre tomo mi café aquí enfrente, pero es curioso que no te haya visto antes, cuando yo permanezco allí casi todas las tardes –mentí descaradamente –¿acaso es la primer vez que vienes a comer aquí?  
La vi mover su cabeza en una negación con una curva en sus labios en una sonrisa, se me antojó algo risueña en ese instante y me imaginé a mi mismo babeando, esperaba que no fuese así.  
–No, yo también vengo aquí todo el tiempo con mis amigas  
–¡Oh! ¿y donde están ellas ahora?  
–Han quedado para hacer otras cosas, pero no tuve ganas de acompañarlas –informó.

En ese momento nos dieron las charolas con nuestra comida y ella comenzó su camino y yo la seguí sentándome en su mesa como si fuera natural. Como si fuéramos conocidos, como en una cita. De pronto me sentí realizado al haber logrado sentarme con ella, iba por buen camino.

–Ya veo –aventuré retomando la charla –. A todo esto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, un gusto.  
Estiré mi brazo por sobre la mesa anhelando el contacto de un saludo. Y cuando sentí la tersa piel que envolvía su mano quise guardar la sensación de tocar terciopelo en mi mente, para recordarla y moldearla a mis pensamientos para cuando no estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. Me pregunté si así se sentiría la piel de su cara, su cuello y su demás cuerpo, debía ser exquisita. El saludo terminó y el tacto se desvaneció dejándome una sensación de vacío, necesitaba tener más de ella, y por eso me propuse hacer más por conquistarla.

–¿Vas en la universidad, no? –indagué –, ¿que estas estudiando?

–Si, si, acertaste –expresó con diversión ingenua –, estudio enfermería

–¡oh! enfermería, ¿y por qué no medicina?

–Todos me dicen eso –sonrió, ¡que hermosa era su sonrisa! –, es verdad que como enfermera no voy a encontrar la cura para el sida ni a hacer transplantes de órganos, pero me gusta cuidar a las personas, y mi trabajo será hacerles su agonía menos amarga. Cuando mi madre murió hace algunos años, la enfermera a su cargo cuidó de mí amablemente cuando yo permanecía en el hospital, era casi como una nana y jamás descuido a mi mamá. De no haber sido por aquella mujer, seguramente mi madre hubiera muerto rápidamente sin los cuidados necesarios y seguramente antes de eso tanto ella como yo habríamos sufrido demasiado. Creo que las enfermeras guardan una gran importancia dentro de un hospital. Por su puesto no hablo por todas cuando digo que son buenas, pero espero pertenecer algún día a ese pequeño bando.

Fascinante, toda ella era mucho mejor en persona, su forma de hablar, su dulce voz, me sentí casi como hechizado cuando me narró todo aquello, a la vez de sentirme halagado por el hecho de que depositara su confianza en mi, casi un extraño, al contarme un poco de su historia.

–Lo siento, creo te aburrió mi charla

–Para nada –intervine con velocidad –, es solo que nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Debes decirme en que clínica laboras para ir a internarme rápidamente allí cuando enferme.

–Ojala nunca tengas que enfermar a tal grado

La verdad es que con una enfermera como ella, no me importaría pasar el resto de mis días internado, sin embargo decidí no exteriorizar ese pensamiento tan personal.

Y de esa forma el tiempo transcurrió ameno con una platica fluida, la mayor parte de lo que se habló era sobre ella, yo no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Descubrí que tenía veintiún años, que vivía en un templo shinto con su hermano menor, que trabajaba medio tiempo ayudando a un viejo doctor, que su comida favorita eran las tortillas japonesas, que le gustaba montar en bicicleta, que tenía una gato por mascota y que me gustaba más de lo que pensaba. Muchos descubrimientos para un mismo día. Intenté comer despacio, para seguir su ritmo, ¡vaya que comía lento!, pero no pude lograrlo, y tuve que pedir otra hamburguesa mientras ella apenas se terminó la suya. Al terminar la charla continuó unos minutos más, mejor hubiera sido que jamás acabara pero yo no podía impedir que ella se fuera a realizar sus actividades varias.

Cuando salimos del lugar el cielo estaba encapotado con nubarrones obscuros, yo había ofrecido llevarla hasta su casa, pero ella encontró la manera más amable de rechazar mi oferta. Resignado, no tuve más opción que pedirle que me dejara al menos acompañarla hasta la parada del autobús a lo que definitivamente no pudo negarse. Antes de que llegásemos hasta el paradero, gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a descender en un torrente de agua, ¿el paraguas?, pues bien, estaba yo tan encantado con estar a su lado que lo dejé olvidado en el lugar donde almorzamos. Intenté protegerla del agua con mi saco al colocarlo sobre su cabeza, y sirvió por un instante, pero de cualquier forma terminamos empapados. Corríamos de los carros cuando pasaban por la calle para evitar que nos mojaran más, y nos escabullíamos bajo algún árbol o techo cercano. Me divertí como un chiquillo, la vi reír y reí con ella. Cuando partió en el autobús se despidió con un "hasta pronto" y yo fui feliz de pensar que ese pronto sería mañana.

continuara…

**Pues bien, ¿que tal?, otro fanfic de trama linda. Lo se, lo se, aún no termino "superando obstáculos" pero debía hacer algo para equilibrar tanto drama. Ahora Inuyasha nos narra esta sencilla pero tierna historia… Quisiera que tuviera lemon, pero no aseguro absolutamente nada, porque la historia se va haciendo sola y no podría forzar algo así. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y como habrán de imaginar, constará de siete capítulos, cada capitulo es un día y cada día Inuyasha nos narrará como piensa conquistarla… ¿logrará hacerlo? Yo, la verdad, espero que si. Pero lo más importante y lo que más me da curiosidad es descubrir el cómo, ¿a ustedes no les pasa igual?**

**¡Acompáñenme en el segundo día de la conquista de Inuyasha!**

**Hasta otra y de antemano muchas gracias. **


	2. Día dos

**Siete días para conquistarte**

Todos los días desde la cafetería, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome a la distancia, no la conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ahora él se había propuesto conquistarla, el reto es hacerlo en siete días. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

**Día dos: **

Después de aquel primer día, fue algo inmediato casi involuntario lo que comencé a sentir por ella. En cuanto partió en ese autobús mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente que sentía que iba a salírseme de las costillas. Por supuesto esto solo tenía que saberlo yo y nadie más. Sería estúpido contarle a alguien que una chiquilla esta haciendo estragos en mí persona por solo un día de conocerla, cualquiera creería que exagero o que estoy loco, hasta yo mismo lo pienso; ¿qué demonios pasa contigo Inuyasha?, me reprendí con cierta sorna al ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo: un adolescente.

Esa noche soñé con ella, entraba por la puerta de mi habitación en un pijama aterradoramente sexy y se acercaba a mí con esa carita de pura inocencia. Tenía su dedo índice dentro de la boca, como coqueteando, incitándome a sus labios; hacía gestos graciosos y se acercaba dispuesta a todo. Mis manos ansiaban el contacto con el terciopelo de su piel nívea y pase la saliva acumulada que se me hacía tan solo de imaginar el sabor de sus labios. Pronunciaba mi nombre… ¡ah! que maravilloso sonaba con la entonación de su voz, iba a hacerla gritármelo mil veces sin parar. Estaba deseoso de poseerla y hacerla mía, tenía que ser mía, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, y cuando por fin toco la superficie de mi cama para sentarse, me miro cómplice, sonriendo y desapareció y yo desperté en el momento. Vaya pesadilla, mofé con mi frente empapada en sudor y cierta parte de mi anatomía demasiado animada. Me sentí totalmente tonto, como un chiquillo que nunca a tocado a una mujer y que se emociona con revistas para caballeros. Me levante rápidamente y me duché con agua fría, necesitaba estabilizarme.

Aun eran las cinco de la madrugada, pero estaba seguro que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, así que me decidí a salir a correr y despejar mi mente con ejercicio matutino. Tomé mi cronometro y me puse mi pants deportivo, eché mi cartera en el bolsillo y salí de mi casa. Mientras trotaba deliberadamente por la acera, sentía el aire fresco de la mañana chocar contra mi rostro, desperezándome, despertándome por completo. Mis pulmones se llenaban de oxigeno constante dándome la lucidez necesaria para sentirme una vez más dueño de mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer hoy? la vocecita que representaba a mis instintos hablaba sin vergüenza: "síguela, espíala y estudia todo lo que hace", pero el hombre orgulloso buscó una solución más civilizada, más sutil, menos denigrante. Todo comenzaría una vez más a la hora del almuerzo, cuando la encontrara "casualmente" en McDonald's. Sonreí, el foco de una idea se prendió sobre mi cabeza, esto de ejercer leyes me daba ciertas influencias…

Así fue como se me pasó la mañana en la oficina, haciendo llamadas a mis conocidos. Era una suerte no tener casos pendientes por atender, el más reciente lo había resuelto apenas dos días antes de mi encuentro con Kagome… Kagome, que hermoso nombre. Terminando mi jornada laboral salí disparado del edificio, tenía que llegar al McDonald's antes para esperarla y aparecer en el justo momento después que ella, tenía que parecer casualidad, como si fuese el destino y no yo quien provocase nuestro encuentro. Tal como lo planeado, esperé al menos unos diez minutos, no se de donde saque la paciencia necesaria, pero allí estaba yo, esperando. Cuando por fin apareció, iba acompañada por sus amigas, era obvio que fuera con ellas y no se por que rayos tenía la esperanza de que fuera sola otra vez, sin embargo eso no iba a detenerme en lo más mínimo, después de todo, solo sería una coincidencia.

–¡Que mala suerte!

–¿Quién iba a saber que iba a estar cerrado por fumigación?

–¿Que hacemos ahora?

Las tres chicas me parecieron de inmediato unas parlanchinas, nada que ver con Kagome, que observaba con decepción las puertas cerradas del local sin decir palabra alguna.

–¿Cerrado por fumigación? –fingí sorpresa al leer el letrero gigante en la entrada del lugar

De inmediato sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, algo bastante incomodo a decir verdad; a excepción de Kagome, quien me derretía con sus ojos chocolate con tan solo fijarlos un momento en mi dirección.

–¡Hola! –saludé con animosa cordialidad –, ¿llegaste bien a tu casa ayer?

–Hola, si, si, empapada pero bien, gracias –sonrió

Estaba preguntándome ¿cómo podía hacer yo para provocarle cientos de esas sonrisas?, quería verle una en sus labios todo el tiempo, dedicándomela a mí, con esa coquetería natural y ese carisma indiscriminado del cual, estoy seguro, no era conciente.

–Me alegro –dije entre una carcajada –; ahora que venía a recoger mi paraguas me encuentro con que esta cerrado –justifiqué.

Escuché de pronto como aquellas muchachas carraspeaban casi al unísono como diciendo "seguimos aquí", y yo lamentaba que fuera así, ¿por qué no se iban ya?.

–¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amigo Kagome? –dijo una de ellas con mirada cómplice a las otras

–¡Ah!, si, si, claro. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, él es Inuyasha Taisho, lo conocí ayer durante el almuerzo; Inuyasha, ellas son mis amigas, de las que te hablé: Yuka

–Mucho gusto –mencionó, supongo, la dueña de dicho nombre

–Eri

–Un placer –comentó la aludida

–Y ella es Ayumi –señaló

–Hola –me saludó entonces la última en ser presentada

Para evitarme saludar a una por una, levante mi mano en un gesto medio despreocupado y saludé a las tres de una sola vez intentando parecer casual. De pronto dieron un grito agudo que casi rompe mis tímpanos, se abrazaron formando una especie de bola y las escuché cuchichear algo inteligible para pronto pararse derechas y en posición de firmes como soldados.

–Bueno, creo que debemos irnos –comentó una, creo que era Yuka… ¿o era Ayumi? porque estaba seguro que Eri era la de la izquierda… ¿o era la de la derecha?

–¿Ya tan rápido? –preguntó incrédula Kagome

–No, no, tú quédate, nosotras tenemos otros planes

–¿Qué planes?

–Planes en los que no estas tú Kagome –inquirió otra de ellas

Pronto comprendí sus negras intenciones: pretendían dejar a Kagome sola conmigo; vaya, no eran tan tontas después de todo y claro que por mí: encantado de la vida.

–Bueno, nos vemos Kagome –se despidió la del cabello corto

–Nos cuentas después –le gritó otra de ellas ya a lo lejos

Mira que si eran rápidas esas muchachas. Vi entonces a Kagome sonreír torpemente mientras una gota de sudor escurría graciosamente por su sien.

–No les hagas caso –me dijo –están un poco locas, pero son buenas personas

–No lo dudo –comenté con despreocupación –¿no te gustaría ir a comer a otro sitio?

Era mi turno una vez más, ahora que sus amigas locas me habían dado la oportunidad de tenerla sola para mi, no podía desaprovecharla. Ella pareció no muy convencida de aceptar mi invitación así que antes de que pensará en darme una negativa la incité a caminar sin esperar su respuesta

–Vamos –le dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre su espalda para animarla a caminar.

No podía llevarla a un restaurante ostentoso y elegante, sería demasiado, ella sospecharía de mi y podría salir huyendo, lo mejor era algo más cotidiano que pareciera especial. Con ese pensamiento previo, tenía perfectamente calculado el lugar a donde la llevaría, teníamos que caminar cierta distancia y por fin aceptó subirse a mi auto, un sedan semi nuevo en perfectas condiciones, me sentí nuevamente realizado cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, en mí imaginación jugué con la idea de que parecíamos algo más.

Para cuando llegamos al pequeño parque se bajó tímidamente del auto para después correr hacia el lago del centro, había puestos de comida ambulantes y lanchas de remos para subirse y disfrutar un momento de paz.

–No es precisamente un restaurante… –indague para comprobar que le había gustado

–Oh no, no, me fascina, de verdad

–Espero que te guste el takoyaki que prepara el señor Mioga

Dios, ¡lo que hubiera dado por inmortalizar ese rostro feliz en un cuadro! con esos ojos brillantes de ilusión y esa sonrisa radiante enseñando parte de su perfecta dentadura.

Me acerqué a uno de los puestos de carrito, con Kagome a mi lado, acomodé un banco para ella e inmediatamente me senté yo también.

–Hola Mioga – saludé al anciano que asaba algunos trozos de pulpo en una parrilla previamente calentada

–Inuyasha, muchacho, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿que te trae por aquí?

Sus ojos se desviaron a Kagome quien miraba con antojo las pequeñas bolitas de harina con pulpo asado.

–O ya veo, andas de conquis…

Maldito anciano, abriendo demás su boca, tuve que dirigirle "la mirada" casi atravesándolo con el más perverso de mis gestos para que no dijera nada más relacionado al tema. Por suerte Kagome parecía demasiado entretenida mirando los trozos de pulpo en el asador.

–¿Se te antoja? –pregunté

–Si

–Mioga, dale a la señorita una orden de Takoyaki

–¡A la orden!

–Oye Inuyasha –llamó ella, y yo aún me sentía entre nubes cuando pronunciaba mi nombre

–¿Dime?

–¿Vienes a menudo por aquí?

–Cuando era chico, venía con mi madre y padre, después cuando crecí y ellos no estuvieron más, venía de vez en cuando, pero hace cuatro años más o menos que no sabía de este lugar. Mioga es como el abuelo molesto que nunca tuve y por eso lo conozco.

–Más respeto para tus mayores, Inuyasha –farfulló el anciano agitando la espátula en su mano.

Kagome soltó una carcajada divertida ante la reacción del anciano cocinero, y él, cohibido, continuó su labor de asar el pulpo.

–¿Qué tal?

Le pregunté cuando probó la primera bolita de takoyaki, y por respuesta obtuve una afirmación con su cabeza y un sonido que salió de su garganta con sus labios cerrados al masticar, como un gemido. Tan tierna, pensé en ese instante.

De esa forma volvió a volar el tiempo, comiendo, riendo, platicando y disfrutando del paisaje y de ese ambiente pacifico y familiar. No quería que terminara, estar a su lado escuchar su voz, adivinar que gesto usaría a continuación, sus sonrojos, toda ella, me daba la impresión de que había permanecido mucho tiempo a su lado, como si la conociera desde siempre. Quería saber más y más sobre ella, específicamente: todo. Sería posible, ¿sería posible que no solo me gustara? ¿sería posible que me estuviera enamorando?. Y mientras cavilaba en mi mente en unos escasos segundos, ella volvió con dos helados en mano, entregándome el de limón quedándose con el de fresa.

–¿Cómo supiste que de limón? –le cuestioné

–¿Te gusta ese en realidad? –me miró incrédula –lo escogí al azar, pensando en que tal vez ese te agradaría

–Mi favorito –me limité a responder.

Ese fue el helado más delicioso que probé en mi vida, no es que fuera el sabor más exquisito en la faz del planeta, si no que era propiciado por la compañía con la que me encontraba. Esas molestas mariposas en el estomago, parecía más bien cucarachas o quizás moscas haciendo una fiesta salvaje dentro de mi flora intestinal, haciéndome sentir ese cosquilleo molesto. Odiaba sentirme así, pero no podía evitar querer experimentarlo más a menudo continuamente, todo al lado de Kagome.

Desafortunadamente llegó la hora de lo inevitable y ella se disculpó para retirarse, insistí nuevamente en llevarla hasta su casa, pero igual se negó de la forma más amable, explicándome que cerca de aquí pasaba el bus que necesitaba abordar. Con pesar me despedí con la sonrisa más fingida que pudiese realizar, el peso de la soledad recaía sobre mis hombros. "Nunca sabes lo que necesitas hasta que lo encuentras" me dijo Mioga al escucharme suspirar, y yo solo le dirigí "la mirada" y me retire en mí sedan hacia la casa en la que llevaba viviendo poco más de dos años.

Ya no era cuestión de gusto, tampoco de capricho, esa mujer no solo me gustaba, la amaba ¿en tan poco tiempo?, pues no, no exactamente, tenía mucho más observándola y manteniendo el gusto, ahora que la conocía me había flechado y quería, no, necesitaba estar a su lado…

continuara…

**El segundo día de conquista, ¿Inuyasha es bastante astuto, no? hacer que todo parezca mera casualidad… pero como dicen las CLAMP "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" pero, ¿qué es lo inevitable? **

**¿Creen que Inuyasha logre conquistarla? ¿qué sorpresa le espera a Kagome para el tercer día? ¿que planeará Inuyasha? **

**Dos y nos faltan cinco, cinco días en los que Inuyasha hará hasta lo imposible por ganarse el corazón de esa chica. Pero, ¿Por qué siete días? Bueno, eso podría ser un capricho mío… o tal vez no.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios de animo y aliento, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capitulo así como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**

**¡Acompáñenme en el tercer día de la conquista de Inuyasha!**

**Hasta otra y de antemano muchas gracias. **


	3. Día tres

**Siete días para conquistarte**

Todos los días desde la cafetería, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome a la distancia, no la conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ahora él se había propuesto conquistarla, el reto es hacerlo en siete días. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

**Día tres: **

En serio, esa mujer iba a volverme loco, totalmente. Soñarla ya era lo suficientemente malo, y no precisamente por el hecho de soñarla, si no porque al despertar, darme cuenta de que era eso: un sueño; era demasiado frustrante. Cuando fuimos a almorzar al lago logré tomar una fotografía clandestina sin su consentimiento, en donde capté al menos su perfil, y, eso, es lo único que me consolaba en esos instantes. No dejaba de ver su imagen en la pantalla de mi celular, imaginando que ella venía hacía mí, que me llamaba, que la escuchaba… ¡La estaba delirando!

_No sabes lo que necesitas hasta que lo encuentras_

Recordé las palabras de Mioga del día anterior, no era la primer vez que me lo mencionada, pero si fue la primer vez que advertí su verdadero significado: yo necesitaba a Kagome. Había una lista de buenas razones que me lo anunciaban, como que me distraía de la pesadez de la realidad y el estrés del trabajo o que estaba siempre presente a cada instante dentro de mi mente, por ejemplo. No supe en que momento pasó, pero estaba conciente de que ella había subido de peldaños entre mis prioridades cotidianas, a futuro a corto y largo plazo. Estaba meditabundo sentado en mi cómodo sofá de grandes aletas a un respaldo que sobrepasaba mi cabeza. Me sentía como un viejo señorón y si tuviera una pipa para fumar, podría completar perfectamente el cuadro. ¿Qué haría al siguiente día para ella? me pregunté mientras rascaba mi cabeza como intentando buscar en eso las ideas.

Así llegó la siguiente mañana, sin nada en mente que utilizar. Decidí dejarlo por primera vez a la suerte, iría al lugar de siempre, y esperaría allí, y que fuera lo que tuviera que pasar. Con ese vano pensamiento salí del despacho y me encaminé hacia el punto de encuentro involuntario de comida rápida, estaba seguro que hoy la vería, y esperaba no equivocarme. Pedí por mientras un refresco de cola para amedrentar el hambre que sentía, no quería comer si no hasta que ella llegara para acompañarla. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, veinte y yo no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Alguna seguridad extraída de quien sabe donde me insistía que llegaría y que yo debía quedarme a esperarla, pero el sentido común apelaba a lo más obvio: que no. Aposté entonces por el sentido común que creía perdido, me levanté para proceder a retirarme y en ese justo momento la vi entrar tras abrirse la puerta de cristal. Mis ojos saltaron de la alegría y la excitación, quedé boquiabierto cuando exploré su indumentaria. Vestida con ese uniforme blanco de enfermera, son su silueta dibujándose a contraluz en la tela a la par de sus movimientos delicados al caminar. Sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón y que estaba salivando como perro al cual le ponen un trozo de carne sin que lo pueda alcanzar.

–Buenas tardes –me saludó sin mucho afán

Entonces, al escuchar su tono desanimado y casi fúnebre reconocí el desánimo en él. Caminó como por inercia a pedir su charola con su hamburguesa y su refresco de cola, la seguí, imitándola en un silencio que percibí incomodo, más para mí que para ella. Rápidamente fue a su habitual mesa y se desplomó sobre el asiento sin mencionar palabra alguna.

–¿Pasó algo? –aventuré.

Sabía que lo más seguro era que ella me tomara por entrometido, si se cuenta el escaso tiempo que hubiéramos, hasta entonces, convivido. Pero una curiosidad impetuosa se removía por dentro esperando a ser satisfecha.

–Mal día –se limitó a responder.

Con esa respuesta me había especificado que no estaba dispuesta a abrirse más que eso conmigo, pero aún así quise saber más, y no me rendí ante su sutil negativa.

–¿De los malos días que se olvidan con un helado y una puesta de sol o de los malos días que perduran haciendo heridas? –indagué

–De los malos días que no se le cuentan a nadie –contestó fastidiada

–Yo no soy nadie, Kagome

La escuché suspirar tras mi aclaración e hizo a un lado la charola de aluminio con comida, recargó sus codos cruzándolos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos haciendo que su cabello se desparramara por su espalda y hombros, ocultando su rostro y ahogando lo que percibí quizás como llanto.

–¿Kagome?

La escuché suspirar profundamente ante mi insistencia.

–No se me pasará con un helado ni con una puesta de sol.

–¿Quizás con un dote del delicioso Takoyaki milagroso que prepara el anciano Mioga?

–Sería bueno, pero no lo creo.

–Con que sea bueno basta, aunque sea un poco.

Entonces me levante, la tomé por el brazo halándola hacía arriba y me dirigí a la salida con ella prácticamente arrastras.

–¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó exigente y forcejeando

–A algo que será bueno.

Se dejó hacer y la llevé conmigo hasta donde se encontraba mi sedan aparcado, le abrí la puerta como buen caballero y esperé a que se introdujera para cerrarla igualmente. Le di la vuelta al auto y me acomodé en el asiento del conductor. Puse el auto en marcha y arranqué por el mismo camino que recorriese el día anterior: al lago del parque donde yacía el puesto ambulante de Mioga y su legendario takoyaki.

–¿Inuyasha? –llamó ella observando por la ventanilla del copiloto.

No re respondí y salí del auto para abrirle la puerta ayudándola a salir. Se quedó un instante estática observando el paisaje hasta que suspiró entre resignada y aliviada.

Sin decir más llegamos hasta el carrito donde ya se percibía el aroma del pulpo cociéndose en el asador.

–¡Muchacho, Kagome! –saludó el anciano al percatarse de nuestra presencia –¿qué los trae por aquí de nuevo?

–El legendario sabor de tu takoyaki –atiné a decir

El viejo hombre infló su pecho orgulloso por el halago, soltando un discurso de su niñez y la forma en como aprendió a preparar el dichoso alimento típico de su pueblo natal en la región de Kansai.

–…Y así fue como mi sensei, un experto culinario, me transmitió el arte de preparar takoyaki –concluyó al fin el anciano.

No supe en que momento fue que Kagome comenzó a sonreír nuevamente, divertida del relato del viejo cocinero, contagiándome con esa luz que solo de ella podía emanar.

–Te dije que era milagroso –le exclamé muy cerca del oído.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mí, como la de una adulto que reprende gentilmente a un niño por alguna travesura inofensiva, me encogí de hombros fingiendo inocencia y entonces la escuche suspirar de nuevo.

–Gracias –murmuró muy bajo mientras metía una de las bolitas de takoyaki en su boca.

Me faltan palabras para describir lo que sentí en ese momento, hubiera querido que se lanzara a mis brazos cual pequeña niña precoz e impulsiva, pero ella era una mujer, más joven que yo, pero al fin una.

Terminando de comer las bolitas de takoyaki entregué a Mioga tres monedas de 100 yenes y procedí a seguir a Kagome que se estaba alejando hacia la orilla del lago.

–¿Podemos subir a una?

Dirigí la mirada en dirección a donde señalaba con su dedo: los botes de remos. Una sensación de emoción me embargó en contra de mi voluntad y le respondí intentando parecer sereno.

–Claro

Pagué al hombre responsable de los botes con una moneda y tome la mano de mi acompañante para ayudarla a subir a la pequeña embarcación, tambaleante sobre el agua, y yo tras de ella.

–Siempre quise subirme a una de estas –confesó

–¿Me dirás que te pasó? –escruté sin tapujos mientras remaba con lentitud hasta el centro del lago

–Hay esta persona que, pues bueno, le gusto y me quiere, pero yo no la quiero así, y una amiga le ama además; esa personas ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que entré a la facultad. Hoy se fue al extranjero por estudios, no sin antes decirme algunas cosas… hirientes, dejando a esta amiga dolida y enfadada conmigo.

Era algo, resumía todo y la falta de individuos con nombres no era tan de mi incumbencia especialmente porque no conocía a los involucrados.

–¿Quieres a otra persona? –pregunté comprensivo, sin querer resignarme.

–¡No!, bueno, no, no lo se –balbuceó tímida con un sonrojo fulgurante en sus mejillas.

–Las cosas van a solucionarse, estaré contigo –acoté sin nada más en mente pero con la más conciliatoria de mis sonrisas –. Ahora si, el helado podría hacerte olvidar –invité suspicazmente a lo que ella asintió.

Una vez más, el día había sido fructífero o al menos eso yo quería creer. Sentía que tenía algo de su confianza y me alegraba no ver la tristeza reflejada en ese par de ojos color chocolate que inmaculaban su rostro angelical. Estaba tan seguro ahora de mi mismo que aquel muro de miedo que forjé al tratar con ella, que hacía que cuidara cada uno de mis actos y palabras en su presencia; se esfumó. Me sentía en libertad, como un halcón que es soltado para extender sus alas el resto de su vida, me sentí libre de ser quien soy. Cuando el sol por fin se ponía en el horizonte, se despidió de mí sin mirarme realmente a los ojos, apenada y agradecida me tomó desprevenido al posar sus delicados labios sobre mi mejilla espetando un tenue "gracias" mientras se alejaba; tanto fue mi embobamiento que olvide ofrecerle llevarla como era costumbre, esperando que esta vez si aceptara; pero pensé entusiasmado que ya tendría un mañana, un mañana en el que quería sonreír a su lado y en el que habría otra oportunidad para conquistarla.

Mientras paseaba sin cesar la punta de los dedos por la superficie de mi mejilla, simulando la forma de sus labios y rememorando el contacto con mi piel; recordé de nuevo las palabras de Mioga, ese viejo decrepito; tenía tanta razón. Por supuesto nunca iba a admitirlo en su presencia ¿y levantarle su ya excesivo ego?, para nada. Sin embargo entonces creí en esa teoría de que la sabiduría llega con los años, sin contar las arrugas, las canas y los problemas de los huesos, pero preferí no pensar en los demás anexos.

Esta vez no tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera pensar de mi, tampoco de que pudiera ahuyentarse, estaba tan seguro… Ya tenía mejores planes para el día siguiente y quería que ese beso en mi mejilla prevaleciera hasta el momento en que pudiera probar el contacto de sus labios con los míos.

continuara…

**Y ya llega el tercer capitulo, con un nuevo día, bastante más improvisado por parte de Inuyasha. **

**He de confesar que lo he escrito tres veces, cada vez una tentativa distinta, no sabía como llevarlo, pero parecía muy forzado, especialmente porque no estaba desarrollándolo bien, pero ahora, con un Inuyasha más dispuesto todo podrá fluir con más "miel" tal como la naturaleza melosa que destila esta historia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, estaba ansiosa de continuar este fanfic que me pone de buenas al escribirlo y espero transmitir en él lo mismo hacía ustedes al leerlo. Agradezco una vez más por sus comentarios tan llenos de entusiasmos y halagos hacia mi relato, espero llenar sus expectativas en cada capitulo. **

**¡Acompáñenme en el cuarto día de la conquista de Inuyasha!**

**Hasta otra y de antemano muchas gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo al leer. **


	4. Día cuatro

**Siete días para conquistarte**

Todos los días desde la cafetería, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome a la distancia, no la conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ahora él se había propuesto conquistarla, el reto es hacerlo en siete días. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

**Día cuatro:**

Con la seguridad bien enfundada y esparcida en mí, no tenía ningún tapujo en demostrarle un grado superior de interés. Tampoco podía ir y decirle: "Hey, me gustas, bueno, más que eso, quieres salir conmigo?" si yo estuviera en su lugar y algún listo llegase a decirme algo así, no dudaría en propinarle un golpe y darme media vuelta. Es por eso que utilizando mi escaso sentido común decidí seguir siendo precavido, tomando, sin embargo, un par de riesgos demás. Barajé decenas de posibilidades, pero todas ellas incluían una salida, no era ningún problema para mí, pero entonces cualquier plan o idea que hubiese tenido se derrumbó cuando rememoré que ella trabajaba medio tiempo. Con su agenda llena a todo momento del día, lo único que me quedaba eran las horas del almuerzo cuando la veía. Maldición.

Salí del despacho más temprano de lo habitual, no tenía cabeza para el trabajo, así que platicando con Miroku le hablé de unas vacaciones. _Has estado trabajando bastante, Inuyasha, yo creo que las mereces, tomate tú tiempo_. Fue lo que dijo y yo, encantado de la vida, me despedí de las oficinas de la firma de abogados durante, lo que esperaba fuera, casi todo el mes.

Con horas de sobra quizá tendría más oportunidad de planear y dedicarme a pensar con embelezo en ella. _Demasiado estúpido_, repasé. Sabía bien que tenía una embobada sonrisa en mi rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando estaba con Kagome ponía ese rostro serio pero interesante casi intelectual, más que nada, por impresionarla ¿me pregunto si eso habrá surtido efecto?.

A falta de planes, una vez más aposte a la suerte y a la improvisación.

Entré como siempre a McDonald's y el hedor a carne procesada y demás comida frita inundó con insistencia mis fosas nasales, debía recordar aspirar muy profundamente cuando estuviera cerca de ella para sopesar el molesto olor de la comida rápida.

Esperé paciente, y esta vez llegó puntual a _nuestra_ cita. Allí estaba, con su falda corta algunos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, su suéter beige en cuello V, vestimenta tan sencilla como informal, parecía tan fresca y despreocupada así. Al verme desde la entrada agitó su mano a la altura de su rostro en forma de saludo y yo moví la cabeza asentando. La verdad es que moría por lanzármele y sujetarla entre mis brazos.

–Hola – saludó

–Hola respondí

–Voy por mi bandeja –explicó

–De acuerdo

Yo ya tenía la mía allí, quizás presentía su puntualidad, o tal vez tenía mucha hambre; pero lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió es que se dirigiera a saludarme antes de ir por su bandeja para sentarse… Estaba preguntándome si iba por buen camino.

Cuando la tuve enfrente, sentada con su correspondiente dotación de papas y refresco… Arqueé una ceja medio sorprendido, no había hamburguesa allí ¿dónde estaba su hamburguesa? si ya bien esa cosa no era precisamente lo más nutritivo, ahora con unas papás…

–Estoy en quiebra –balbuceó con un tono fingido de resignación como adivinando mis pensamientos.

–¿Intento de economizar?

–Aja –comentó llevándose una papá a la boca –ahora que no tengo trabajo no puedo darme el lujo de gastar más, posiblemente me prepare un almuerzo de pasto –bufó con un gracioso mohín.

Un momento, mi cerebro trato de procesar la información… no trabajo de medio tiempo, más posibilidades para mi. Mi yo interior dio un grito triunfal de satisfacción e hice lo posible porque no se reflejara la felicidad en mi cara.

–¡Que barbaridad! –me mostré afligido.

Obviamente, no pareció real.

–Claro, búrlate, el día que no tengas empleo armaré un desfile

–Posiblemente, pero en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones, así que tampoco tengo empleo –informé –por ahora –agregué suspicaz.

–¡Oh que presumido!

–Así es –afirmé con una amplia sonrisa altanera –.Y ya que tenemos tiempo libre, deja que te invite a comer comida de verdad.

Allí estaba, el momento de la verdad. Ese paso que tenía que dar. La vi dudar y decidí saltar haciendo la propuesta irrefutable.

–No aceptaré un no por respuesta, vamos.

Y tal cual, la tomé de la mano y la saque del McDonald's y como me había prometido, aspiré profundamente en secreto llenando mis pulmones de su olor. Ese aroma entre la dulzura de una rosa y la frescura de la menta con un toque de bebe. Al menos era la descripción más cercana que le pude dar a esa esencia única e irrepetible.

–De verdad, no debería, aquí es económico, además, ¿qué tienen de malo las hamburguesas? –cuestionó mientras la conducía por la acera

–No me gustan –acoté.

Partimos en el sedan, que era casi como mi hijo, y tomé la vía rápida para llegar a Shinjuku, allí conocía un restaurante donde preparaban el más delicioso tempura y sushi de la ciudad. Eran pocos días los que llevaba comiendo hamburguesas, pero realmente esa comida estaba destrozando mis intestinos. Pensando en eso, me pareció sorprendente que Kagome mantuviera aquella figura esplendida comiendo eso todos los días.

–En serio –espetó más en forma de replica –¿Entonces que te gusta comer?

–Comida

–Las hamburguesas son comida –defendió

–No, son basura

–Las como siempre

–Pobre de tu estomago –le comenté con cierto sarcasmo

–Que pesado –soltó como enfadada

Estaba siendo tan sincero sin darme cuenta, y no había retorno ante aquello, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a que conociera a alguien que no solía ser. Por un instante dudé, ¿y si la alejaba de mí? _pues bien, seguiría insistiendo_, me dije.

–¿Vamos, de verdad te gusta tanto comer eso?

La vi de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo, se removió en el asiento y relajó sus hombros en signo de resignación.

–No es que me guste, pero es lo más práctico y barato. No tenía tiempo para llegar a preparar la comida, y después tenía que salir disparada al trabajo. Yo mantengo la casa y a Souta, mi hermano. Cuando no hay dinero, Inuyasha, no hay opciones.

No tenía palabras para eso. Yo no guardaba una gran fortuna, pero vivía cómodamente y podía darme ciertos lujos. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y pasé con dificultad la saliva.

–Esta bien, tu ganas

La escuché dar una risotada ahogada que me contagió al instante pero que preferí no externar demasiado.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunté

–¿Estábamos peleando?

–No, solo debatíamos un tema y tu ganaste. Y se supone que yo soy el abogado –dije con ironía.

–¿Eres abogado, Inuyasha? –preguntó mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos en mí.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, Kagome no sabía nada sobre quien o que hacía Inuyasha Taisho. Desde el principio me dediqué a sacarle cualquier tipo de información respecto a ella y lo que hacía, no había detalle que no quisiera saber, todo a su alrededor, todo en Kagome Higurashi, no había nada de ella que no me interesara. Y al notar lo poco que había externado de mi persona, pude entender la desconfianza que pudiera sentir hacia mí. Vaya idiota.

–Si, tengo un despacho de abogados, como una sociedad que puse hace como tres años aliándome con un muy buen amigo mío con el que estudie leyes.

La vi mirarme con sospecha, haciendo un curioso puchero pensativo, como dudando.

–Sácalo, Kagome –espeté mientras la examinaba a cada minuto por el rabillo del ojo

–¿Cuántos años tienes Inuyasha?

Bien, eso me dio risa, pero alertó el sentido del miedo en mí _¿pensará que soy muy grande? ¿se alejaría? _

–Adivina.

–Pues… Dices que trabajas desde hace tres años, le sumo más uno en lo que te graduaste. Seguramente saliste como de veintitrés años de la universidad y me da la impresión de que estudiaste un postgrado… –¿esa mujer era una adivina? –¿Tienes unos treinta años?

Solté una carcajada sonora y asentí ante su acertada deducción

–Eso fue rápido.

Ella se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto y yo di un gran suspiro interior.

Cuando llegamos al barrio de Shinjuku, aparqué el auto y bajamos, sus ojos se desorbitaban mirando las tiendas y los restaurantes, los anuncios de colores brillantes y llamativos y la publicidad.

–¿Nunca habías venido al barrio de Shinjuku, Kagome?

La vi negar con lentitud sin dejar de maravillarse.

–En realidad no conozco muchos lugares de Tokio, ni siquiera otras prefecturas. No he tenido muchas oportunidades de viajar que digamos.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un fuerte impulso a futuro: _yo te voy a llevar a conocer muchos lugares más_, declaré en mi fuero interior.

–Entonces es bueno que hayas venido –me limité a decirle mientras la dirigí conmigo a un restaurante con un gran anuncio vertical que escribía en sus letras "Shikon".

Un lugar elegante pero sencillo ambientado en un estilo rustico con muebles de madera tosca barnizada y algunos elementos japoneses tradicionales. Era un sitio que visitaba sin falta con espacio de un mes o menos, comida y servicio exquisito, tenía hambre y el único lugar que pensé cuando tuve la oportunidad de invitarla fue allí.

–¿El tempura es tu comida favorita? –la escuché pronunciar mientras caminaba siguiéndome.

–No.

–¿Cuál es entonces?

–Sopas instantáneas –solté con sinceridad.

Kagome se me quedó mirando como anonadada, realmente hizo un gesto muy gracioso en ese momento.

Encontré la mesa que buscaba, en la que me gustaba sentarme siempre, tenía vista a una terraza que daba a un callejón en un segundo piso y de donde se veían los techos de algunos comercios, no era un maravilla, pero era agradable y tranquilo al aire libre. La sentí detenerse y mirar con asombro, parecía no pestañear y me sentí contento de hacerla descubrir cosas nuevas y esperaba que no fuera lo único que le pudiera hacer descubrir.

–Cielos…

–¿Qué sucede?

–Es muy bonito –acotó mientras le abría la silla para que se sentara.

–¿Te gusta?

–Si. Gracias.

El mesero se acercó ofreciéndonos la carta, ella vio el extenso menú indecisa y le sugerí algunos platillos. La comida tardó unos minutos, minutos en los que ella parecía explorar todo a su alrededor y yo parecía solo explorarla a ella de arriba abajo. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado casi rebelde; su tez clara sin ser pálida; la forma de sus grandes ojos color chocolate; su pequeña nariz respingada; las mejillas enmarcadas por unos pómulos sonrosados la mayor parte del tiempo; su cuello, la clavícula; sus pechos redondos, del tamaño perfecto. Sus gestos, su asombro, los movimientos de sus pequeñas manos, los dedos… Maravillosa, hermosa.

Pronto llegó nuevamente el camarero y puso los platillos a cada uno de los lados correspondientes, y sirviendo agua de calpis para poner después la jarra en el centro.

–Buen provecho –deseó el hombre con una reverencia y retirándose posteriormente.

–¿Qué tal? –pregunté una vez que tragó el primer bocado

–Delicioso –me aseguró mientras introducía otro trozo en su boca y yo hice lo mismo.

_Cuando se disfruta el tiempo, se pasa volando_, me dije, y es que cada momento a su lado me hacía sentirme pleno, descubrir algo nuevo en ella, saber más, cualquier cosa. Incluso hasta la discusión de la comida rápida. No estaba seguro hasta donde podía llegar por ella, pero si estaba seguro de que quería más momentos junto a Kagome y su flamante sonrisa contagiosa.

Consideré el cuarto día como uno provechoso. No podía decir en ese momento que era lo que aquella chica sentía hacia mí, y debía admitir que eso me producía cierta incertidumbre, pensar que aquel sentimiento que nacía en mi pecho no era mutuo me punzaba en los riñones. Pero fuera cual fuera, yo estaba seguro de que iba a conquistarla…

continuara…

**¡Cuarto día! Bien, Inuyasha va por buen camino, o al menos eso me gusta pensar. Pero siento que faltan resolver unas cosas, ¿no creen lo mismo?. En fin, ya llegamos al cuatro y vamos a por tres más. Espero les este gustando la historia y la narrativa en primera persona que seleccioné en esta ocasión. **

**Les agradezco muchísimo a quienes me dejan reviews, e invito a quien lea que me deje uno, aunque sea anónimo, pequeñito. Es bastante agradable, digamos que me inspira y me impulsa a continuar. **

**¡Acompáñenme en el quinto día de la conquista de Inuyasha!**

**Hasta otra y de antemano muchas gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo al comentar.**


	5. Día cinco

**Siete días para conquistarte**

Todos los días desde la cafetería, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome a la distancia, no la conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ahora él se había propuesto conquistarla, el reto es hacerlo en siete días. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

**Día cinco:**

No podía creer que hubiesen transcurrido ya cuatro días. Era todo y era nada. Y entre más tiempo pasada más ansioso me sentía por verme acompañado por su presencia. Rememoré cada instante del día anterior; su expectación, su alegría, su falta de empleo… bueno, sobre lo último no estaba muy seguro si sentir regocijo o apenarme, era un encuentro de intereses enorme. Por un lado estaba mi insistente necesidad por estar con Kagome, pero por otro ella necesitaba ese empleo para seguir manteniendo a su hermano y a ella misma.

A cada uno de mis extremos se escuchaban las vocecillas del bien y el mal, haciendo una mala parodia de lo que sería un ángel y un demonio, o algo así. Susurrándome que debía hacer lo correcto o que debía seguir sin preocuparle lo demás. Fue un largo debate de poco más medio minuto. El bien triunfó sobre el mal. Además de la ola de culpabilidad que me azotó. Por suerte encontré una muy viable solución que no dejaba de beneficiarme a mí también y tenía que hacérsela saber.

Llegó por fin la hora tan esperada de nuestra cita, con la ansiedad a flor de piel y unos boletos para el cine en mi chaqueta. Hoy tenía planes y, en cuanto llegara y entrara por esa puerta, la iba a sacar de nuevo del McDonald's sin dejarla probar un bocado de aquella comida basura que no me agradaba. Pero transcurrió el tiempo, mientras yo me adelantaba a los hechos y cuando miré las manecillas de reloj en mi muñeca supe que Kagome no vendría, pasaban de las tres de la tarde. Más de una hora.

Estaba fuera de mí, no estaba listo para no verla. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿se había alejado de mí? ¿por qué demonios no había ido?, mi cabeza estaba inundada de preguntas que giraban en un espiral que se hacía cada vez más grande y más confuso. Anduve conduciendo sin sentido por las amplias carreteras sin nada más en mi mente que su imagen grabada y el sonido de su voz resonando en mis oídos, acariciándolos suavemente. ¿Por qué? insistía. Un sin fin de hipótesis y teorías desfilaban ante mi como posibles respuestas pero ninguna era realmente convincente.

Detuve el Sedan a un lado de la carretera, hastiado. Sentí el dolor de mi mandíbula avisándome que todo ese tiempo la había mantenido apretada, crujiendo. Respiré hondo, con las manos sujetando fuertemente el volante forrado de piel negra. Observé el asiento del copiloto, evocando las veces que se sentó allí, con su cabello azabache suelto en su espalda, como abanico, y todo tipo de expresiones pasando por su cara. Reí tontamente.

–Kagome –espetó en voz alta

¿Iba a volver a verla?... Vaya sandez, por supuesto que sí, iba a buscarla e iba a encontrarla y entonces ella no iba a poder escaparse más.

Decidido una vez más, arranqué el sedan haciendo rugir el motor, recordando el hecho de que ella vivía en un templo shinto. En Tokyo había miles de templos shinto, claro, pero el número se reducía a las afueras no muy lejos de donde estaba el McDonald's colindando con la prefectura de Saitama.

Recorrí un par de templos sin mucho éxito durante un par de horas cuando el atardecer ya se me había venido encima. Bastante estresado aparqué el vehiculo a las afueras de otro templo con unas escalinatas que parecían interminables. En cada sitio que me detenía rogaba que estuviera Kagome allí, y en ese momento no fue diferente. Me encaminé corriendo sin agitarme, atravesé el torii(), expectante, ansioso. Estaba todo tranquilo, sin gente, y solo un gran y añejo árbol anidando en el centro del patiezuelo.

_Por Dios, que estuviera allí_, supliqué en ese instante. Me dirigí a la parte donde se supone se habitaba y toque con mis nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta un par de veces. Esperando, respirando profundamente. Por Dios.

Escuché el lento crujir del picaporte al otro lado y la puerta se abrió lentamente, como añadiendo suspenso y poniéndome los nervios de punta.

–¿Inuyasha? –pronunció apenas.

Pasé saliva casi atragantándome, las lagunas de sus ojos clavadas en mí y en su rostro percibí el ensimismamiento. Su pecho bajaba de arriba abajo en una loca carrera como si estuviera agitada, y su labio inferior tembló.

–¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –logró murmurar.

La vi llevar sus manos a su boca como tratando de cubrir su asombro.

Mi corazón vociferó jubiloso, mientras sentía que escuchaba el coro de los ángeles cuando tan solo el sonido de sus palabras alcanzó mis orejas .

Un silencio de segundos perduró sin que ninguno hiciese nada y después, en un impuso necesario, rodeé su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo, acercándola a mi pecho. La oprimí con fuerza, acariciando su espalda sobre su blusa blanca con mis manos. Hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello aspire profundamente, de manera que mis fosas nasales recogieran lo más posible de su exquisito aroma para mis pulmones, regocijándolos.

Su cuerpo, rígido, tenso, tembloroso, pero no hizo nada para escapar de mi aprensión, su respiración profunda, y sus manos sobre su pecho hechas puño dejándose hacer.

–Pensé que no iba a volver a verte… –confesé –no te alejes, por favor.

Estaba siendo asquerosamente sincero, como nunca, ante mis sentimientos y ante mis deseos y necesidades. Y un demonio. No me importaba nada más que permanecer a su lado.

Un sonido ronco se produjo desde su pecho, como un gemido. _Quizás la estaba estrujando demasiado_, imaginé, y con pesar aflojé el agarre. Cuando me centré en su rostro la vi ocultarlo entre sus finas manos, en un intento por evitar que percibiera sus lágrimas. Obviamente no funcionó. Las cristalinas gotas de líquido salino resbalaban por sus mejillas y se depositaban en su pecho empapando su blusa.

Lloraba, ella estaba llorando, ¿mi culpa?, quizás en realidad si huía de mí y se sentía frustrada de que yo la hubiese encontrado. La simple idea me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Con todo y balde.

–¿Cómo? –pregunto aun con su rostro oculto.

–¿Cómo que?

–¿Cómo me encontraste?

–Busque en todos los templos de esta zona. Supuse que tendrías que vivir cerca del McDonald's, y tomando en cuenta el bus que tomaste cuando fuimos al lago… el bus sigue esta ruta.

Una carcajada limpia se ahogó entre sus manos produciendo un pequeño eco.

–Todo eso… ¿Por encontrarme? –preguntó llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

–¿Por qué no fuiste a comer hoy? –evadí astutamente.

–Almuerzo de pasto.

–¡Oh! pensé que eso era sarcasmo.

–No del todo, pero no puedo ir más allí –se encogió de hombros.

–Yo podría ayudarte en eso –me miró por fin limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y suspirando ya más tranquila –. Necesitaré una secretaria cuando vuelva al trabajo… y bueno, se que no tiene mucho que ver con tu carrera pero prometo no explotarte y pagarte bien.

Más silencio. No dijo nada, ni yo tampoco. Iba a rechazarme y yo no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

–Esta bien –espeté templando mi frustración –, solo era una propuesta y no tienes que…

–¿Por qué lo haces? –interrumpió velozmente.

–¿El qué?

–Todo, ¿porqué haces esas cosas por mi? –formuló –, dijiste que no te gustaban las hamburguesas, pero allí estabas en McDonald's todo el tiempo; consolarme cuando me sentí mal, invitarme a comer… y bueno… ¿Por qué?

–Eso, bueno…yo. Es decir ya sabes ¿no?. Y desde aquella vez. No se, pero… aunque no es tan así. Como todo el tiempo. Y tú, pues así… –estaba tartamudeando, balbuceando y por sobre todas las cosas: siendo idiota; pero era como si mis labios no supieran atender las ordenes de mi cerebro para sacar las palabras correctas –. Me gustas –genial, había salido y ahora estaba nervioso, pero entonces mi boca, mi estúpida boca no se cerró –me gustabas antes cuando te miraba desde el café. Quería conocerte… y ahora, bueno, me gustas más que gustarme.

De pronto me sentí pequeño, reducido a sus pies, o quizá era solo mi orgullo rendido ante mi corazón. Aún así me sentí incomodo abriéndome deliberadamente, aún sin saber lo que ella sentía. Mi macho interior se había convertido en un marica, y me reprendí por ello. Perder la cabeza por una mujer, vaya agravio. Y aunque pensara todas esas cosas para protegerme y sentirme menos débil, yo realmente me sentí pleno y mi corazón cantaba _alegría()_ sin cesar.

Bien, después de perderme unos instantes en un dilema interno, me volví hacia ella. Jugaba con sus dedos, ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo de cabello azabache al agachar su cabeza tímidamente.

Me mordí la lengua. Tenía dos opciones: salir de allí casualmente con indiferencia para salvar mi orgullo claramente oprimido; en la segunda me quedaba allí más tiempo, aguardando, como imbécil ante la obviedad de la situación. Bien, por primera vez desde que la hubiese conocido decidí apelar por un poco de orgullo.

–No te sientas comprometida, no importa –le escupí con cierto dejo de indignación herido.

Realmente mi tono cambió demasiado, pero ya no me importó más. Di media vuelta y en un paso apresurado, con mi pecho inflado y la frente en alto caminé de regreso, atravesando el patiezuelo, bajando las escaleras hasta divisar mi auto.

Cuando me alejé del templo no tenía idea de a donde ir. Probablemente llamaría a Miroku para volver al despacho, no necesitaba más esa mierda de tiempo libre. En cambio me quede allí parado, mientras recuerdos de los últimos días se formaban en mi mente para pasar luciéndose y haciéndome sentir miserable.

Débilmente escuché un ruido palpitante que venía desde atrás. Me di media vuelta cuando el sonido se hizo más fuerte. Kagome salía disparada desde el umbral y corrió sobre el asfalto de los escalones, bajando con desesperación hacía mí, lanzándoseme. Fue demasiado rápido cuando me rodeo con sus finos brazos por la cintura. Ella me abrazó así de fuerte, que pensé que me rompería la columna vertebral, y Dios sabe que en realidad me estaba gustando. Sollozaba, frenéticamente mientras hipaba por el llanto continuo. La rodeé en un instante sin dudarlo, correspondiendo su abrazo.

–¡Si, gracias, gracias!

–¿Kagome? –le llame, en realidad no sabía que quería decirme con sus palabras.

–Acepto trabajar para ti, gracias… no solo por eso… Por todo. Gracias, de verdad.

Estoy seguro que nunca en mi vida de abogado había escuchado un "gracias" tan sincero como el que salía de Kagome, tan devoto, tan puro, entre llanto. Me sentía feliz de haberla podido ayudar, sin contar ese lado egoísta que también se regocijaba porque iba a poder verla en horas de trabajo.

–Bien, es un placer, deja ya de agradecer, que…

–Por todo –repitió insistente interrumpiéndome

Yo no entendí el verdadero significado de esas palabras en aquel momento, no estaba razonando correctamente. Entre tanta algarabía, no cabía en mi mismo al sentirla tan cerca de mi pecho. Podía sentir algunas de sus últimas lágrimas mojando mi camisa, mientras su respiración se calmaba y acompasaba con la mía.

El ocaso se suscitaba en el horizonte y pinceladas se extendían sobre el manto del cielo en colores rosados violetas y naranja, un espectáculo majestuoso que degusté por unos segundos apenas, quedando reducido a nada por la belleza de Kagome. Con su aroma delicioso y su dulce voz.

Si este era uno de aquellos sueños, yo no quería despertar jamás…

continuara…

* * *

**¡Un abrazo!... no, que va, ¡fueron dos! Fuertes, cargados de sentimiento, anhelantes y felices. Yo creo que Inuyasha hizo más que ir por un buen camino ¿eh?. Pero… ¿solo han pasado cinco días? Este parece un bonito final ¿no?. Si quizás, pero aún falta miel y cursilería por derramar en los dos siguientes capítulos. **

**Glosario: **

**torii: **un torii es un arco tradicional japonés que se encuentra ubicado en la entrada de templos shinto o lugares sagrados, marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consisten de dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente coloreados de tonalidades rojas o bermellonas. Algunos poseen tablas escritas montadas entre las barras horizontales. Tradicionalmente, los torī son de madera o piedra, pero recientemente se han comenzado a hacer en acero o acero inoxidable.

**alegría:** es una canción producción de tour del Cirque du Soleil, creada por Guless Ste-Croix y originalmente dirigida por Francisco Dragone. Una canción muy conocida por el mensaje y además difundida en el espectáculo de dicho circo.

**Hacerme el favor, si desconocen alguna palabra, díganme, para colocar un glosario más amplio. Generalmente me gusta enriquecer mis historias con extenso vocabulario, espero les agrade. **

**Agradezco encarecidamente por sus comentarios, sus ánimos. Escribir este fic me alegra el rato y busco de él lo mismo para ustedes, espero que les siga agradando hasta el final. **

**¡Acompáñenme en el sexto día de la conquista de Inuyasha!**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	6. Día seis

**Siete días para conquistarte**

Todos los días desde la cafetería, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome a la distancia, no la conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ahora él se había propuesto conquistarla, el reto es hacerlo en siete días. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

.

.

**Día seis:**

Bien, después de que me vi forzado a dejar su casa, el único pensamiento que podía sostener en mi cabeza era el de Kagome bajo mis brazos contra mi caja toráxico. Aun podía sentir la calidez de su cercanía y, por todos los cielos, ¡su aroma!. Estaba impregnado en mis fosas nasales insistente, latente; la suavidad de su piel nívea… tan tersa. No se si la sentí de pronto muy frágil y pequeña o yo me sentí más grande, pero tenía la certeza de que quería protegerla sobre cualquier cosa.

Estaba oficialmente necesitando de ella, aunque no tenía mucha gracia admitirlo, ya no estaba para jueguitos e indecisiones. Ahora, un día después, con tiempo de sobra y a sabiendas que ya no era cosa de esperar a verla en el McDonald's como un adolescente indeciso, tenía que buscar otra forma de verla y la única que conocía, era ir hasta el templo.

Es común ver a un hombre cortejar a una mujer, cuando esta le atrae, pero yo estaba cruzando esa delgada línea casi hasta el acoso. Solo esperaba que ella no se estuviera dando cuenta o que bien no le molestara. Si yo fuera una mujer como Kagome y si un tío descarado como yo me estuviera rondando, sin duda lo mandaría a donde su madre con unos buenos insultos de por medio… demonios, me alegré profundamente de que ella no fuera exactamente como yo y de que estudiara enfermería y no leyes.

Un poco encrespado gracias a la deducción sobre mi comportamiento y sobre mis excesos, estaba decidido a decirle que me gustaba -o quizás un poco más- para así rondarla más a gusto o alejarme por completo. Aunque de lo último no estaba tan seguro porque seguiría insistiendo hasta que de cierta forma me aceptara.

Aún era temprano, no pasaban de las diez de la mañana, o al menos eso decía mi reloj de pulso. No pude reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo a buscarle y con la conciencia de que podría estar en la escuela; me aventuré hacia su hogar para probar que tan de mi lado se encontraba la suerte ese día.

En realidad el templo Higurashi no estaba tan lejos de mi casa, por lo cual agradecí encarecidamente a cualquier ente que hubiera decidido poner ese templo shinto a poca distancia de mi vivienda. La verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan gratificado de obtener aquella propiedad. Dos años atrás lo había hecho prácticamente por necesidad, vivir en el cuarto piso de un edificio no es precisamente la mejor dosis de relajación con un trabajo tan estresante como el mío, necesitaba espacio, aire y privacidad, ¿qué mejor que una casa propia en algún barrio tranquilo? ¿y que mejor barrio tranquilo en Tokyo que Itabashi?. Ahora amaba más que nunca el barrio de Itabashi.

No tardé más de quince minutos en estar frente a aquella enorme escalinata de concreto, y me dispuse a subirla lo más rápido que pude. Aún si no la encontraba, podría ver a su hermano y preguntarle algunas cosas sobre Kagome. Cuando cruce el torii, sentí que mariposas se agitaban en mi estomago, pero no de esas mariposas tiernas que hacen cosquillas, si no de esas agresivas que te quieren hacer un agujero y, que estoy seguro, en cualquier momento me iban a hacer un hueco haciendo un derramamiento de viseras innecesario.

Una vez más frente aquella puerta, me armé del valor que había dejado unos metros atrás, y respiré hondamente, preparado para cualquier cosa. Noté que había un timbre. Y pensar que el día anterior yo había tocado con los nudillos. Pues me dispuse a usar el innovador invento, una vez, escuche el sonido largo … ¡que desesperación!. Golpeteé la loza con mi pie, con bastantes ansias, quería que pasara algo, lo que fuera, pero que pasara ya. Y como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió, una vez más, lentamente, incluyendo el suspenso que yo no necesitaba.

Una figura pequeña estaba dentro del lugar. Cabellos negros y un corte al ras de sus orejas, unos ojos dormilones y una cara simpática, un chiquillo, _el hermano de Kagome_, deduje al instante.

Me saludó y me miró confundido, por supuesto no dejé de responderle cortésmente a su interrogatorio…

–¿Eres amigo de mi hermana?

–Si, creo, bueno, algo así…

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Inuyasha

–¿Vienes a ver a Kagome? –vaya mocoso suspicaz ironicé

–Si, ¿esta?

–Pues si, pero esta enferma

Es obvio que en ese momento cualquier tipo de ilusión, fantasía, ansia o mínimo ápice de planes se me vinieron abajo. También he de suponer que puse una cara de idiota retrasado o que palidecí al instante, porque el chico se asustó y rectifico rápidamente sus palabras.

–No es mucho, solo esta resfriada, ella dice que se pondrá bien. Kagome es enfermera ¿sabes? así que debe ser cierto –, bien, yo suspiré ante eso, pero lo cierto es que no me fiaba mucho, es decir, Kagome parecía ser la clásica buena hermana mayor, de esas protectoras casi maternales y podría haberle mentido a su hermano para que no se preocupase por ella, lo que obviamente hizo que me preocupara más…

–¿Puedo pasar a verla? –pregunté ya estando adentro.

–Ah, si

El enano caminó y yo le seguí de cerca, subimos las escaleras a la segunda planta, el piso era de madera perfectamente lisa, y avancé hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de un color beige.

–¿Hermana? –preguntó desde afuera mientras tocaba con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta –. Seguro esta dormida, me dijo que descansaría y que después estudiaría un poco.

Aún a pesar de eso yo quería cerciorarme de que estaba bien, necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente. El niño se quedó pasmado un instante y luego giro la perilla de la puerta empujándola.

–¿Hermana? –volvió a preguntar con cierta cautela mientras se abría paso y yo, nada paciente, tras él.

Estaba seguro que en ese momento, toda la sangre en mis arterias se me había bajado directo hasta los pies, cuando la vi recostada sobre su escritorio como si hubiese intentado estudiar pero no hubiese podido más. Me acerqué a ella en dos zancadas y vi su rostro enrojecido por la fiebre.

–Vaya –dijo el chico tras de mí –, se quedó dormida mientras hacia la tarea, voy despertarla para que se apure –, vaya impertinente, rebatí, nada preocupado… ¿O era que yo estaba exagerando? –, siempre se duerme mientras hace su tarea.

Si, quizás yo estaba exagerando.

–Deberías dejar que duerma, ahora si que lo necesita, esta enferma –argumenté intentando sonar sensato y agradecí que me diera la razón.

–Esta bien, voy a traerle una pastilla –y acto seguido salió corriendo de la habitación.

Intenté respirar más despacio, como si el solo sonido que provocase pudiera despertarla.

Coloqué una mano sobre su espalda y pasé otra por debajo de sus rodillas, levantándola al hilo, con suavidad recargándola contra mi pecho sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y la flacidez por su estado. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. La acomodé en su cama y le coloqué encima las cobijas, arropándola con gentileza, no se movió ni un milímetro cuando la tendí allí. En ese instante entró su hermano, con una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

–Déjalo allí, cuando despierte la tomará –, le aseguré.

Los ojos del infante se posaron en mí, como examinándome, escrutándome, y después asintió, aprobatoriamente, como si me hubiera hecho un examen para permitirme estar al lado de su hermana. Aunque seguramente fue mi imaginación, estaba volviéndome paranoico con toda esa situación.

Cuando hubo salido de la habitación, tomé la silla del escritorio y la puse al lado de la cama para sentarme y eché mi cabeza atrás, con la mente totalmente en blanco, como si todo lo que hubiera necesitado pensar estuviera ya solucionado y como si nada salvo el bienestar de Kagome me interesase.

Volví mi cabeza hacia ella, donde descansaba y respiraba con dificultad, revuelta entre sus sabanas musitando palabras inteligibles, en un sueño que parecía preocuparla sin llegar a ser pesadilla. La mire con devoción, me inspiró una ternura incomparable, con su rostro sonrojado y el sudor sobre su frente, sus labios entre abiertos y sus tupidas pestañas… Mi cuerpo aclamaba tenerla entre mis brazos, como si ella hubiera sido hecha con un molde solo para mí. De pronto el embelesamiento terminó cuando la escuché suspirar profundamente casi con desesperación. Coloqué presuroso mi mano sobre su frente, y descubrí con horror que su temperatura había aumentado considerablemente. Una consternación y un sentimiento de impotencia me comenzó a invadir sin aviso y en un impulso coloqué una palma en su rostro, ahuecándola para que encajara su mejilla, con suavidad giré un poco su cabeza y deposité un beso en su frente.

–Vas a estar bien –le susurré, seguro de que no podía escucharme, cuando me asombró descubrir sus ojos entreabiertos mirándome apenas entre confundida y agradecida con un frunce y una sonrisa que le devolví, sin pensarlo, automáticamente.

–¿Inuyasha? – espetó apenas con dificultad intentando levantarse apoyándose en sus codos.

–Si, no te levantes – aseveré con suavidad recostándola a lo que obedeció sin rechistar, quedándose dormida nuevamente.

Recordé entonces un viejo remedio casero que aprendí a preparar cuando de muy chico mi madre, siempre envuelta en su kimono tradicional, amorosamente me lo daba si es que cogía algún resfriado, realmente era reconfortante y a estas alturas no me había planteado si aquel desagradable -porque, sí, era horrible su sabor- menjurje de verdad servía, pero siempre parecía aliviarme y en ese momento no dudé mucho si sería factible dárselo a Kagome, al menos estaba seguro de que veneno no era, prueba de ello era que yo estaba vivo hasta la fecha. Después de hacer mi lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba para preparar la solución, partí de la casa asegurándole al chico que volvería en unos momentos, y así fue, una hora más tarde a lo sumo, ya estaba de regreso con una bolsa llena de hiervas medicinales que compré en una tienda naturista tradicional en el barrio de Itabashi no muy lejos del templo Higurashi.

Con la curiosidad en los ojos del pequeño hermano y la determinación en los míos, me dispuse a comenzar la preparación, recordando los pasos a seguir, evocando a mi madre en cada instante moviéndose de un lado al otro en la pequeña cocina; mis manos se movían con eficiente inercia, con vida propia, depositando en una pequeña olla las hiervas, las raíces y hojas secas, colocando las semillas igualmente y vertiendo el agua para que terminaran hirviéndose. Minutos después la infusión despedía aquel particular olor tan agradable como el ataque de un zorrillo, inundando la casa en esa nube olfativa casi insoportable, recuerdo ver a Souta como corría huyendo mientras abría las ventanas y aspiraba profundo el aire limpio.

En aquella casa tan hogareña, incluso en una diminuta familia de dos miembros donde la hermana mayor era el sustento, el ambiente era reconfortablemente envolvedor y yo tenía esa sensación que se tiene cuando se entiende el verdadero significado de "hogar, dulce hogar". Con el líquido vertido en una taza me aventuré a la habitación de Kagome mientras aun escuchaba el ronco rugir de la garganta del chico al vomitar en el lavabo. Abrí con premura la puerta de la habitación para encontrarla durmiendo placidamente, envuelta como un gusano entre la pila de mantas calientes. Cuando estuve cerca, me senté sobre el colchón y la desperté con extremo cuidado ayudándola a levantarse con una de mis manos sobre su espalda.

–Bebe esto –le extendí la taza y cuando el aroma se filtró por sus fosas nasales frunció mientras llevaba dos dedos apretujados a u nariz.

–¡Ew! –expresó ceñuda –¿qué es esto?

–Solo bébelo, te hará bien

–¿Pero qué…?

–Tómatelo ya, no pongas peros –expresé en una orden autoritaria que no dejaba espacio a reclamos

Realmente quise reír cuando terminó de pasarse todo el preparado, pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, testigos del sacrificio que significó cada sorbo. Pero yo estaba orgulloso de que hubiera tenido el valor de terminarlo.

–¿Por qué te molestas tanto? –bien, la sorpresiva pregunta me hizo darme cuenta de mi estúpida sonrisa y de cómo había actuado todo el día, desde que llegué a su casa, en consecuencia –, es decir, ¿no has estado aquí conmigo? y luego esto…

–Bueno, tú, eres una persona importante para mí… incluso en estos pocos días en los que convivimos, me preocupé y actué solo pensando en que quería que Kagome se recuperara –no muy convencido de estar expresándome abiertamente noté como me sonreía mostrando sus dientes; no con timidez, tampoco con agradecimiento; y unos ojos, que, aunque cansado por la enfermedad, con un brillo de alegría, y la verdad no estaba seguro de qué era ese sentimiento que vislumbré en sus expresión, recordaría preguntárselo más tarde, porque en ese instante mientras yo cavilaba ella ya se había quedado dormida.

continuara…

* * *

**¡Al fin día seis! Lamento la espera, pero más vale tarde que nunca, y ahora solo nos falta un día más, y hasta ahora parece no haber pasado tanto, ¿no?. Lo mejor debería estar al final, así que no se lo pierdan. **

**Agradezco encarecidamente por sus comentarios, sus ánimos. **

**¡Acompáñenme en el séptimo y último día de la conquista de Inuyasha!**

**¿Están listas para lo que viene? **


	7. Día siete

**Siete días para conquistarte**

Todos los días desde la cafetería, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome a la distancia, no la conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero le gustaba. Ahora él se había propuesto conquistarla, el reto es hacerlo en siete días. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

**Día siete **

Había estado despierto toda la noche, imaginando lo bueno que hubiera sido pasar las horas velando su sueño a su lado. Kagome se veía notablemente mejor cuando me retiré de su casa por eso de las diez de la noche, pero obviamente yo no estuve más tranquilo entonces. Escrutando la posibilidad de que decayera o de que nunca hubiera mejorado en realidad, yo no podía conseguir paz mientras la supiese postrada aún en cama, y por todos los cielos, la angustia me mataba.

Para cuando consideré una hora prudente -9:00 de la mañana para ser exacto-, yo ya estaba en camino hacia su casa, haciendo rugir el motor de mi sedan a una velocidad exuberante, no había ni un minuto que perder, sostuve, y rogué encarecidamente que ningún agente de tránsito me pillara en mi desenfrenado afán de pisar el acelerador.

En el momento en el que estuve una vez más frente a las escalinatas del templo me sentí inundado de una sensación de bienestar, como cuando una madre te da un beso en una herida y con solo eso te sientes mejor. Aspiré profundo. Sin perder más tiempo y con una calma adquirida de quien sabe dónde, subí los escalones uno a uno como disfrutando del paseo y el aire que se colaba por mis pulmones, más puro que nunca; recuerdo que el rostro me dolía por mis gestos forzados, el ceño, estoy seguro que ya se había formado una arruga justo en medio de mi frente; y todo se relajó, mi rostro, mis músculos mi respiración. Seguí subiendo.

Escuché pasos, ligeros, lentos, cortos, desde la cima, aproximándose a la orilla justo debajo del torii y cuando levanté la mirada y la centré donde estaba parada, no distinguí entonces su rostro, el sol tras ella la hacía lucir únicamente su silueta en una sombra y no fue, solo, hasta que estuve a tres escalones de la chica, cuando fui consciente de su brillante sonrisa, la que me encantaba, la que me cautivó cuando solo la veía del otro lado de la calle frente al McDonald's dentro de la cafetería. Estaba radiante, hermosa, con un destello especial en ese par de lúcidos ojos marrones que hacía que me penetraran desnudando mi alma. Pasmado, sin aire, permanecí quieto ante el impacto de su imagen.

–¡Inuyasha! –pronunció con su armónica voz ronca que llegó a mis oídos acariciándolos con exquisitez, produciéndome escalofríos. Intenté despegar mis labios, algo debía decir, "hola", "¿cómo estás?", "¡un gusto verte!", cualquier saludo hubiera venido bien, las palabras se acumulaban en mi lengua y garganta pero mis labios no parecían cooperar. El silencio de mi parte. Y cierto alivió -cabe mencionar- por verla aparentemente recuperada.

Acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba, bajó los tres escalones que nos separaban, y, solo por inercia, giré mi cabeza a mi costado agachándola ligeramente prendado completamente a esas lagunas de chocolate.

–Lo de ayer – comenzó con cierta duda –, Souta me ha contado que estuviste aquí toda la tarde y…bueno, gracias.

Allí estaba, de nuevo agradeciéndome, cuando el agradecido era yo.

–Tú sabes, por todo…

Silencio.

Un tímido pacto de silencio se extendió unos instantes entre ambos. Expectantes, ansiosos. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecimos sin decir nada ninguno de los dos? Pudieron ser segundos, minutos, no descartaría que fueran horas, el tiempo era totalmente irrelevante.

–¿Sabes? –habló por fin ella, y al instante mis oídos no sirvieron para otra cosa más que para escucharla. Su tono era relajado, sereno, suave –, yo te observaba desde el McDonald's cada vez, siempre estabas en la cafetería tomándote un café humeante con esa expresión ceñuda e interesante, sumergido en alguna sección del periódico.

–Siempre estabas con tus amigas –me limité a decir sin ninguna otra cosa en mi cabeza.

–Si –soltó una pequeña risotada divertida –ellas no dejaban de decir que tú también me mirabas –se sonrojó –, decían que eras muy atractivo…

–¿Y tú lo creías así? –pregunté con altanería, a lo que ella asintió con timidez

–Hasta el día en que entraste por la puerta del establecimiento de hamburguesas, tú no eras más que el amor platónico de una chica…

–¿Tú…?

–Algo así… si. Y entonces llegaste. Yo no tenía deseos de faltar a la que consideraba "nuestra cita" –rió –es una tontería, estoy consciente, pero me gustaba creerlo así. Y por aquella razón la vez que me hablaste estaba sola, mis amigas habían ido a comer a un nuevo establecimiento de tortillas japonesas…

–Tus favoritas –adelanté –… no me mires así, tú misma me lo dijiste en una ocasión.

–Será, no lo recuerdo. Pero sí, y aún así fui a comer hamburguesas.

–Entonces… –aventuré sin atreverme a terminar la frase.

–Tú también me gustas –se encogió, sin ocultar la mirada, enfrentándome pero sonriendo sin cesar.

Más silencio.

Y allí estaba yo, frente a la mujer que observaba diariamente frente a la cafetería, a la que me había propuesto conquistar y a la que había cortejado durante seis días. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado antes si era posible enamorarse en tan poco tiempo, seguramente yo respondería con sarcasmo en una negativa burlona, pero si alguien es capaz de preguntarme ahora, sonreiría estúpidamente, me encogería de hombros y por supuesto que no me atrevería a negarlo. Pues que lo sepan bien, Inuyasha Taisho se había enamorado de la forma más idiota en tan solo siete días.

Y allí estaba ella, la protagonista de los pensamientos, fantasías, sueños, preocupaciones y alegrías que me rondaron en el lapso de una semana. Kagome Higurashi. Estaba confesándome abiertamente lo que sentía, y estaba seguro de que no era un sueño, porque secretamente pellizqué con fuerza una de mis piernas, el dolor fue palpable y muy real, tan real como ella en ese momento, como sus palabras y como todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Pero todo no podía terminar tan solo con sus palabras y una despedida hasta el siguiente día, mi reacción fue lenta y de efecto retardado. Mi cerebro tardo algún tiempo en procesar esa valiosa información, pero cuando por fin fui consciente de todo, mis labios se curvaron tanto que me dolieron las mejillas. Jamás había sonreído de aquella forma en toda mi vida, así como jamás había sido tan feliz. Y en un impulso de esa misma felicidad que encendió motores en mi organismo e hizo a mi corazón bombear sangre por todo mi cuerpo de una manera asquerosamente vertiginosa, tomé su menudo cuerpo apretujándolo contra mi pecho y sus pequeños brazos me rodearon por la espalda. Estaba tan cerca que podía percibir su aliento chocar contra mis pectorales, y los latidos de su corazón se confundían con los míos, al mismo ritmo, al mismo compás.

El mundo había dejado de existir. No había cielo, no había suelo, no había impuestos ni política o problemas, no existía el tiempo con su amenaza de olvido, no había luz ni oscuridad, ni bien ni mal. Nada. Solo Kagome e Inuyasha. Ella y yo, y no había mejor forma de constatar la veracidad de los hechos más que lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No muy convencido de querer separarme de su cuerpo, necesité hacerlo un instante para observar con detenimiento su rostro, el cual no dejaba de admirar con devoción, la suave línea de cada una de sus facciones, el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas a cada instante, la profundidad de sus ojos que, inocentes, me miraban expectantes. Mi reflejo en sus pupilas solo me confirmó lo que ya había descubierto. En esas lagunas de caramelo podía ver un hombre con una sonrisa triunfal, devota, contenta y una expresión de cariño y ternura. ¿Yo? Me pregunté por un instante, y ella parpadeó, si, era yo.

Volví a centrarme en Kagome, vi como inconsciente mojó sus labios entreabiertos, invitándome de la manera más descarada a lo que de antemano yo pensaba reclamar. Y sin poder esperar más, incliné mi cabeza lo suficiente para poder tomar con mi boca sus deseables labios. ¡Ah! ¿cómo había tenido la paciencia suficiente para resistirme a no hacerlo antes? me pregunté enfadado conmigo mismo, pero la espera ha valido la pena, me aseguré. Tan suaves al tacto, delicados, maleables, deseables, dulces como la miel, nunca podría obtener suficiente de ellos. Ella seguía el ritmo de mis besos, cada vez más profundos, hasta que pude penetrar con mi lengua y abrirme paso en su recelosa cavidad, dejándome probar así el sabor de su saliva. Deliciosa.

Es mentira cuando dicen que cuando besas necesitas separarte de la persona y tomarse una pausa para respirar ¿Quién necesita respirar oxigeno cuando podía respirar su aliento?, el beso pareció eterno, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, ninguno quería terminar. Sin embargo el fatídico momento llegó, tan lentamente, como si estuviéramos aletargados y como si un pegamento uniera nuestros labios. Y aún en ese instante nadie habló ¿para que necesitábamos las palabras?, ninguna era suficiente, ninguna era necesaria.

Con reticencia la tomé de los hombros, separándola un poco para examinarla detenidamente. Sus labios hinchados en los que había quedado la huella de los míos, la ilusión en sus ojos soñadores y el inconfundible e interminable sonrojo.

Pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola a mí de forma posesiva, y ella se dejó hacer, amoldándose perfectamente a mi perfil. Comencé a guiarla escaleras abajo con una firme convicción.

–¿A dónde vamos? –se atrevió a hablar, cuando tuvo aliento para ello.

–¿Importa?

–Es… es que no avisé a Souta que saldría

–Entonces avísale, ve y dile que te desapareces toda la tarde con tu flamante novio.

Con una de sus sonrisas y un asentamiento de cabeza la vi correr de regreso a su casa y en un santiamén ya estaba allí de nuevo con un pequeño suéter de un color azul pastel en mano. Sé que he mencionado en cada línea la misma palabra, pero es imposible no aludir siquiera un instante a cualquiera de sus sonrisas. La jovial, la soñadora, la tímida, la reconfortante, la graciosa… todas las facetas en la que ella curvaba sus labios dibujando en su rostro una de sus tantas sonrisas contagiosas. Las que me dedicaba sin tacañería y me ofrecía con bondad y dulzura. Las que a cada momento me embobaban cada vez más.

–Entonces –dijo –¿me dirás a donde vamos?

–Es un secreto –argumenté inútilmente mientras pasaba la mano por sus hombros y la instaba a caminar escaleras abajo.

–¡Oh! vamos, dime –insistió sin perder el tono alegre, dejándose llevar.

–Si te dijera que no tengo ni una puñetera idea, ¿me creerías?

–¿Qué? –rió divertida

–A donde nos lleve mi sedan, querida.

–¿Tiene el tanque lleno?

–Sí, y te aseguro que nos llevará muy lejos.

–Solo espero volver para la cena

–¿No aceptarías una invitación a cenar?

–Me toca invitarte –sentenció con seriedad –no es justo que seas el único que se lleve el crédito.

–¿Vas a invitarme? –su declaración, debo admitir, me tomó por sorpresa. Si se toma en cuenta que ahora ella estaba en un muy cercano caso a la quiebra.

–No puedo pagarle una cena en un restaurante caro, señorito, pero en cambio puedo cocinar las mejores tortillas estilo japonés de toda la prefectura.

–¡Oh! –espeté –No es la modestia una de tus virtudes, ¿eh?

–¿Dudas de mis dotes culinarios?

–No me atrevería hasta no haberlo comprobado…

Por supuesto, yo quería probar cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, las tortillas, el tempura, el teriyaki, incluso el rameen instantáneo que calentara en su microondas. Pero no iba a admitirlo, aún me quedaba un poco de orgullo…

* * *

**¡Fin! ¿qué, fin? ¡Si! Después de hacerlas esperar tanto, el dichoso final de este pequeño fanfic se hace presente. **

**No podía quitarle a Inuyasha por completo su orgullo, lo juro, lo intenté, pero entonces ya no sería nuestro Inuyasha. Si se dan cuenta aunque esto fue tan asquerosamente cursi, solo fue en la mente de Inuyasha, pues él jamás externó todo lo que por su cabeza se pasaba. Es lo que cuidé mucho de hacer: sumergirnos en lo que podría haber en su interior en un derramamiento absurdo de melosidad y miel, pero no forzarlo a hacer cosas que jamás haría. Espero haber logrado de alguna forma el cometido.**

**Como sea, lamento muchísimo el largo retraso. Estuve todo un mes sin computadora, y luego un par de semanas tratando de recuperar los datos que creía perdidos. ¡Imaginen! estuve a punto de perder todo el fic completo, y lo peor es que ya llevaba parte del final escrito. Casi me da un infarto de muerte. **

**Bueno, es el momento de despedirme, pero no es definitivo ¿bien?. Por allí anda entre manos el proyecto de otro fanfic igualmente de Inuyasha. Pero es todo un secreto. Espero verlas por allí también, pero por ahora solo me queda desearles lo mejor y agradecerles por sus comentarios siempre muy bienvenidos que me animan y bastante. **

**¡Hasta otra chicas! y una vez más, muchas gracias. **


End file.
